This invention relates to strength improvement of glass batch pellets.
In one of its more specific aspects, this invention relates to a process for improving the strength of glass batch pellets containing raw Turkish colemanite such that the pellets are more readily handleable, without breaking down, in subsequent processing.
The use of glass batch for the production of glass, such as glass fibers, is well known. Recent developments have indicated that definite process advantages are obtainable if the powdered glass batch is pelleted and the pellets dried and preheated prior to their introduction into the glass melter wherein the batch is melted to produce molten glass from which fibers are produced. However, for such processing, a minimum pellet strength is required in order that the pellets not break down in handling. This is particularly true as concerns the steps of drying and preheating of the pellets in which steps water of hydration can be driven from one or more components of the pellets with the result that decrepitation of the pellets can take place. Raw colemanite is one of the several materials which can undergo such dehydration.